The sun princess' beginning
by Goofygal95
Summary: Going down memory lane, Princess Celestia tells the story of how she earned her cutie mark and her lookout on life. Some Discord/Celestia
1. Chapter 1

I remember it well. My childhood. I was mostly happy throughout my childhood but being a princess wasn't all fun and games. I had everything a young filly could dream of having expect the one thing I always wanted the most, more then anything in the whole world: Freedom. My mother and father were always so overprotective of me and Luna. Most of the time, we weren't allow to leave the kingdom. I was quite lonely back then. The only friends I had were Luna, my mother and father, and a few servants working at the castle. But one day when I was 11 years old and Luna was 5, that all changed…..

'GOOD MORNING CELESTIA!' Luna yelled cheerfully. Luna was the average little sister. The kind that couldn't sit still or be quiet to save her life. 'Time to get up and start the day! Let's go lazy hooves!'

'Luna, it's only 6:00 AM. Mother hasn't even set the sun up yet.' I groaned, pulling the blankets over my head.

'Celestia your sister's right. You and Luna need to start your days bright and early so no sleeping in for today.' My father walked into the room.

'But father- -

'No buts. Both of you have a long day ahead and sooner you get up, the better.' He said as he left the room. I groaned again and rolled out of bed. Luna, still talking on about who knows what, followed me. I couldn't get a moment's peace as I prepared for my day. I walked down stairs to the dining room.

'Hello Celestia. Good morning Luna.' Our nanny, Star shine, who was a Pegasus, greeted us and gently rubbed her hoof between Luna's ears. I will never forget Star. She was always very calm, sweet and patient with Luna and I. Whenever mother and father were busy with something, she would take care of us for the rest of the day. She was like a third parent to us.

'Good morning Star…..where are mother and father?'

She frowned 'Oh I'm sorry but the king and queen had to excuse themselves from breakfast.'

'But mother said she was going to help me earn my cutie mark today!'

'I'm very sorry sweetness but it will have to wait.' I frowned as she walked away. I always disliked it when mother made promises I knew she couldn't keep. After breakfast, I walked out to the garden, feeling quite lonesome. It felt like I saw Star shine more then my own parents. I sighed heavily and looked down at the grass below my hooves.

'Celestia.' Star shine's voice rang out but I cut her off.

'Star shine, I'm sorry but I'm not really not the mood to talk to anypony right now.' I told her but she only continued on.

'I know you are upset about your mother and father not having enough time for you and Luna but you must understand. As the king and queen, they have a lot of responsibility.'

'I know that Star shine.' I said, not taking my eyes off the ground. She put her hoof on my shoulder. I looked up at her. She smiled.

'Celestia come with me. There's something I want to show you.' She walked off and I followed her. She took me up to the balcony.

'What are we doing on the balcony?' She pointed out to the amazing view we had down below. The view stretched out as far as the eye could see.

'Look out into the world. Everything you see and much more, your parent must rule over and it is their duty to keep everything in balance. If there is no balance, the world would be a horrible place and one day you, along side with Luna, should take your rightful places on the thrones as the sun and the moon.'

'What about over there? Do mother and father rule there too?' I pointed to a mysterious looking black forest far off to the west. Star shine looked at me with a serious expression.

'No Celestia. That is a dark, evil, dangerous place. That is the Everfree forest. Only creature who never seen the light of day live there. Few ponies have returned from there and the few who have had completely lost their minds. It is no place for a young filly like yourself. You are never, ever allow to go there.' She said firmly and walked away, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I had never seen Star shine so serious. What was so dangerous about the Everfree forest? I stood there at the balcony for almost an hour, staring at the Everfree forest, wondering what secrets laid there. I went back to my room. On my way, I noticed Luna sitting on the floor, having a 'tea party' with her stuffed animal friends. I smiled. Later that night, I couldn't sleep. My mind still revolved around the Everfree forest. As a child, I was very curious about the world around me. So, I had done something I had never done before. I disobeyed my parents and Star shine and snuck out of the kingdom without anypony knowing, not even Luna. I wanting so badly to see the world below me.

_Long chapter is long. Took me two days to think it all out. Poor young Celestia. I figured Celestia as a filly would have been __lonely with her parent being the king and queen and whatnot. Hope you guys like it. I know I do. _


	2. Chapter 2

Once I was outside the kingdom walls, There wasn't a soul to be seen. I used my horn's magic to light the way. I walked straight toward the Everfree forest. It wasn't until I was nearing the Everfree forest a nagging thought creped into my head, telling me to go back but I knew if I were going to be a princess one day, I had to be brave, prepared for anything that came my way. Finally I was there, standing at the edge from the Everfree forest. I closed my eyes and hoped for the best as I walked in. After a few minutes of walking, nothing out of the ordinary happened. It felt like a normal forest.

'I don't know why Star shine said this place was dangerous. It seems fairly safe to me. Well, I should get back to the kingdom before somepony notices I'm gone.' I spoke to myself. As I turned to go home, I suddenly felt as if something was watching me. I shook it off but I then heard some rustling in the bushes. I now knew something was there.

'Hello? Is somepony there?' Nothing but silence. I walked over to the bushes. I saw a small creature hiding. It looked like a pink cotton ball with tiny legs and wings. 'Aww… Hello there.' I spoke to it quietly as I picked it up. 'It's Ok. I'm not going to hurt you.' It looked at me and smiled. 'You must have been scared to death being all alone.' It curled up against me and hid in my mane. 'See? I just to be your friend. I think I'll call you…puffy.' He seemed to like the name and we began to travel together. I let him stay in my mane for a bit. After a while, he started to get scared again and even a little aggregative, like there was something else there that I couldn't see.

'What's the matter, Puffy?' I asked him. Suddenly, I was hearing a strange voice in the darkness. I couldn't tell what it was saying but I didn't want to be involved. I started to walk faster but the voice kept coming back. I was really starting to get scared. Then I was running. I was trying to fly but my wings weren't strong enough yet. Suddenly, I yelled out. 'Ok I've had enough! I don't know who you are or why you're following me but I demand you show yourself to me at once so I can turn you in! You creeper!' Then HE come out. The creature who would change my life forever.

Discord. I will never forget the very words he said to me when we met for the first time

'Calm down missy. Don't you get your pretty pink tail in a knot!'


	3. Chapter 3

I was stunned, speechless. I didn't know what to do or what to think of this mysterious creature in front of me. I had never seen anything like him before. For what felt like hours to me, I just stared at him with my mouth hanging wide open. My brain was still trying to put the piece together of what to do next. Finally, he broke the silent between us.

'Hey. Is anyone home in there?' He asked impatient. Finally I snapped back into reality.

'Oh! I-I'm so sorry! I d-didn't m-mean to stare!' I started to stutter horribly. He seemed amused by my nervousness.

"Relax pinky. (My hair was pink as a child) You're not the first pony to get startled by my looks and you definitely wouldn't be the last.' He explained with a single fang hanging out of the corner of his crooked grin. Puffy growled at him but he just ignored puffy

'Oh. Well I'm still sorry.'

'Whatever.' He said carelessly. 'So what's a pretty young filly like you doing in a dangerous place like this? You a run away?'

'Oh no. I would never even dream of running from home. But to be honest, I'm not really support to be here.'

'Oh yeah? A bit of a trill-seeker huh?'

'Maybe a little.' I replied shyly.

'I see.' He raised an eyebrow at me curiously. 'So where're you from pinky?'

'I've come from Canterlot.'

'Canterlot? I've heard a thing or two about that place. Isn't that where all the rich and fancy ponies live?'

'Well, yes but I don't just live there, my mother and father rule over Canterlot.' I told him and I swear his jaw dropped so low, it looked like it was about to fall right off. Then he laughed

'Well, I had no idea I was in presents of royalty.' He said mockingly.

'What's that suppose to mean? You don't believe in me?'

'Well, I did for a moment or two, I'll admit, but nopony can fool me for long.' He scoffed as he leaned against a near by tree.

'But I AM royalty!'

'Sure I TOTALLY in believe you now.' I narrowed my eyes at him in annoyance.

'Oh yeah smart guy? Maybe one of these days, I can show you around my kingdom.'

'Yeah that'll be the day. anyways "princess", Why don't I show you around the Everfree forest before you leave?' Puffy didn't seemed pleased by those words and growled again.

'I would like that but I really should get home before somepony discovers I'm not there.'

'Oh, come on!' he plead.

'Well, maybe a few more minutes wouldn't hurt. Oh wait a minute! I don't think I got your name just yet. Mine's Celstia.'

'I'm Discord.' He grinned

'Well Discord, you lead the way.' So he did and I must say, that night was most likely one of the happiest nights of my life. Discord and I barely knew each other but we were like two old friends. We laughed together, played together, we did almost everything together. All in just one night. Puffy also seemed to warm up to Discord after a while and they became friends as well. Suddenly….

'OH NO!' I yelled

'What's wrong?'

'It's the moon! It's going down! That means mother and father will be getting up very soon. I'm sorry Discord but I must leave right away.'

'Ok then See you tomorrow?'

'It's a deal. I'm sorry Puffy but you have stay here with Discord. You be a good boy now ok?' after Puffy agreed I ran off as fast as my hooves could go. I could only hope I would get there before mother and father woke up.

Finally, I arrived at the castle. I walked in silently. Nopony was around. I looked in Luna's room, she was still sleeping. Thank goodness. Then I look inside my parents' bedroom. Both were still sleeping. Wonderful! It appears nopony had known I was gone. I sighed heavily in relieve. Now I could finally get some sleep! All that running and Staying up all night, I was exhausted! I climbed into bed and closed my eyes. Then the alarm clock rang through my ears AKA Luna.

'GOOOOOOD MORNING SIS!'

'Oh pony feathers…'


	4. Chapter 4

I had just gotten back from the Everfree forest and was awake by Luna shortly after. I headed downstairs and the whole family sat at the table.

'Good morning mother and father.'

'Good morning Celestia.' Mother turned and looked at me with a curtained look. 'Celestia, are you not feeling well?'

'I feel fine, mother. Why do you ask?'

'Well, look at you! You look terrible! Your mane is a mess, you have bags under your eyes,' She placed her hoof on my forehead. 'And you're burning like the sun! It looks as if you've been staying up all night.' Right there, I feared they already knew about me sneaking out at night but I quickly came up a lie.

'Oh! Now that you mention it, I do feel a little unwell.' I cough weakly a few times.

'Well, if you are not feeling good, you should get some sleep.' Father said.

'Thank you father.' I bowed respectfully and raced upstairs. I needed very badly to get some sleep but first, I headed towards the library. I wanted to know what Discord was. I had never seen anything like him before but thought maybe a book in the library would have an answer for me. For hours, I looked through countless books. My eyes was bloodshot and I could barely keep them open. Then lucky finally took an interest in me. In the very back of the library. I saw a book with a picture of a strange creature made of different animals called a Draconequus. Unfortunately, It was all I saw. It appeared the rest of the page was ripped out but why would...

'Celestia? What are you doing up? I thought you were in bed.' Father called out behind me. I was a little shocked at first but calmed down.

'Oh! Hello father. I did go to bed but I couldn't get to sleep so I wanted to read a little.'

'I see. Well, try to get some sleep soon.' He began to walk away but I stopped him.

'Father, wait! May I ask you a question?'

'Of course.' He sat next to me

'Umm…Do you know what a Draconequus is?' His face completely dropped into a dead serious expression.

'Why do you ask such a thing?'

'Well, I found this book about a Draconequus and -'

'Stop.' He held his hoof up and sighed deeply. 'I will tell you what I know but after that, we must never speak of it again. You see, many years ago, Dranconequus use to live here with the ponies and it was a horrible and dark place. Their powers were too great for us and they had no idea how to use them. Dranconequus are not evil but idiotic trouble makers who don't care about anypony or anything else but themselves. We were finally able to banish those disguising monsters but they may still be roaming around outside the kingdom's wall. That is why your mother and I never allow you and Luna to leave but if you ever do come across one, you must come to me and I will handle it.' His horn glowed bright red, showing he was mad. 'Now remember this Celestia: you must never, ever, befriend a Dranconequus.' He said seriously and marched out.

Hello again! I have finally returned. I've been sooo busy lately and I haven't had time to really do anything but I finally found some time and here we are now. I know this chapter is kinda short so don't review about how short it is. I'm well award of it.


End file.
